This invention is related to flow measuring devices, and more particularly to a pitot tube having a pair of internal chambers each in communication with a series of pressure sensing ports in the tube wall, and a plate attached to the end of the tube with a pair of passages communicating with the two chambers, the plate being suited for connection to a conventional valve manifold, or a flow instrument such as a differential pressure device or gauge, to totalizer recorder or the like.
A commercial form of pitot tube is inserted in a pipe in which the fluid flow is to be measured, the tube being supported transversely to the direction of fluid motion. The tube has a pair of internal chambers each fluidly connected to a series of sensing ports on opposite sides of the tube.
Conventionally, such a pitot tube has its ends formed with pipe thread connections. Various piping, manifolds, and transmitters are then connected to the threaded ends to each chamber to measure the pressure differential sensed by the tube.
Several problems are associated with such an arrangement. The pipe threads provide a source for leakage. A considerable amount of piping is often necessary to accomodate various measuring and sensing devices, some of which require a separate mounting structure.